the loss
by Sanchezlover
Summary: Ed has a loss in his family. He doesn't handle it well. But Team one is there for him. NO Major Character death.
1. Chapter 1

The loss;

By:Sanchezlover

disclaimer: don't own flash point nor make any money on it.

Author note: No set time if pushed after Spike dad passes away.

All mistakes are mine no beta. First flash point fanfic.

Chapter 1:

Ed was at work when Sophie called to tell him that his dad passed away in his sleep. Ed was in shock . And told Sophie he was going to stay at work. Sophie understood he needed some time to wrap his head around what happened but she really hope Ed would tell someone what happened so he have some support during the day. Sophie had the feeling that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Ed very slowly leaved the locker room to go to the briefing room. He sat down very quietly and said nothing. Spike walked in and said, "Good morning Ed missed you at the work out. Is everything okay?"

Ed said is standard line, "I am fine"

Spike wasn't buying it at all he knew something was up, but didn't want to push it.

Spike said, "okay Ed." and dropped it.

Sam ,Jules, Leah and Sarge walked into the briefing room.

Sarge Said," Good morning Ed"

Ed said, " Morning"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Flash point make no money off this.

Author note : In last chapter I forgot to add Wordy. He seems to fit in this story.

The whole team knew something was up with Ed when he didn't argue or fuss when Sarge wanted to do negation drills.

Sarge sent the team out to the work out room so he could talk to Ed to make sure he was okay. Because he didn't look good.

Sarge asked, "Eddie, you okay Buddy? I normally have to bribe you with the shoot house to do negation drills.

Ed said with the standard ," I am fine just don't feel like doing drills today. I am just going to go clean my gun." Ed just got up and walked to the gun cage. Before he broke down.

Sarge was very worried when Ed walked off. He knew something was up and wanted to help but knew pushing Ed wasn't going to get him any where. He knew just to keep an eye on him and let him have his space.

Sarge decided to do negation drills in the barn because he didn't want to be far from Ed in case he needed something.

Spike and the rest of the team saw Ed walk to the gun cage with his shoulders slumped over like he had the weight of the world on his back. Jules made a move to go catch Ed to see if he needed to talk. Sarge said, "Jules, just leave him be for now."

Jules said, "copy that" but wasn't happy about it at all.

Sarge said, " I know Jules but he really needs his space. I have a feeling something bad happened and he not ready to deal with it."

Sarge had Leah and Spike be the hostages with Jules hold them.

Sam was really trying but just could not connect with the Jules no matter how hard he tried. Sam got the hostages killed two times.

Sarge decided to take a break before Sam got any more frustrated

The whole team went the separated ways . Spike went to go check on baby cakes. Leah and Jules went to the gun rang . Sam went to run.

Sarge went to go check on Ed to see if he wanted to talk or patrolling .

Sarge stood back and watched Ed and he didn't like what he saw. Ed shoulder were still slumped over and he was angry .Sarge knew he needed to get Ed to talk because it would be good for him.

Sarge walked up to the gun cage and started to talk quietly to Ed.

"Ed, buddy how are you doing? You doing okay?"

Ed very slowly turned around and said , "I am fine" but he looked like he been crying. Which scared Sarge.

Sarge said, "Eddie are really fine? You look like your not doing okay. Come on talk to me. I want to help."

Ed said, "I am fine. I don't need to talk." with just frustration.

Sarge said, "fine Eddie but you really need to do the math on all the I am fine. But do you want to do some patrolling or what?"

Ed said," what ever you want to do I don't care."

Sarge walked off with Ed to the briefing room to partner them up for patrolling. Sarge decided to partner up Ed and Jules , Sam and Spike, Leah and Sarge and Wordy. Right before the leaved Sarge pulled Jules aside and told her to try to get Ed to talk. Jules said," Copy that"

Jules asked , "Ed are you ready to go?"

Ed just shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything.

Jules tried to get Ed to talk the whole time reaching out to him but nothing.

Jules said," Ed you know I am here for you right. You can tell me anything and I will not judge you. You I will listen. I just want to help.

Ed didn't say anything just kept looking out the window looking for trouble. Ed just couldn't say anything because it hurt to bad to talk he start bawling if he did.

Jules would ask questions or say something to Ed just let him know she was there. But nothing at all. Which worried Jules.

When Ed and Jules walked into the barn. Sarge looked up at Ed then Jules. Ed kept walking to the locker. Jules stopped in the briefing room. Sarge asked, "Jules, you get anything out of Ed?"

Jules said, "Nope not even two words. It is serious Sarge. I am worried. This is not like him at all."

Sarge said, "Yes , Jules I know but getting Ed to talk is like pulling teeth." Sarge was not looking forward to pulling teeth with Ed but knew Ed had to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : still don't own Flashpoint or the characters

Author note:want to thank you for the reviews you have posted. I will have a few more chapters to post.

Chapter 3:

Then all of sudden there was yelling coming from the locker room. All Sam said," Ed, buddy are you okay? It looks like your best friend died?"

In am matter of a minute Ed had Sam pinned against the locker ready to hurt him. Spike and Wordy were trying to get Ed to let go of Sam but Ed was not hearing them.

Sarge, Jules ,and Leah came running to see what was going on. The whole team stood in shock that Ed had Sam pinned against the locker. Sarge was recovered first and started to defuse what was going on.

Ed finally let Sam go by shoving him hard where he hit the bench. Sam said ," No harm" and got up very slowly.

Sam told Sarge ," what he said."

Sarge said ,"outside of Sophie his dad is his bast friend. "

Mean while Ed was pacing and taking swings at the lockers.

Sarge sent Leah and Spike to guard the door. While Sarge tried to talk to Ed and calm him down. Sarge walked up to Ed with his arms up meaning no harm.

Sarge said," Eddie, buddy would you like to tell why you are angry. I am here to listen and help. "

Ed stopped hitting the locker and pointed to Sam and said," He decided to joke about my my best friend being dead." Then went back to hitting the lockers and pacing . Sarge said," okay Eddie I am sure Sam will apologize for that comment but you need to talk to me and tell me what happened because something happened." Ed continue to pace but said nothing and would not let Sarge connect with him. While Sarge was trying to calm down Ed. Jules slipped out to call Sophie to get an idea of what was going on.

Sophie answered on the second ring . Sophie was worried that something happened to Ed and Jules was calling her. Sophie said, " Hi Jules what happened is Ed hurt?" Jules said , " calm down Sophi no Ed is not hurt but he has lost his cool . Do you have any idea why ?"

Sophi said," He didn't tell you guys . I called right before work out to tell him his dad passed away in his sleep last night. Do I need to come down and get him? "

Jules said with tears in her eyes " I am so sorry for your lost and no Sarge is talking to him . We will calm him down and get him home.

Jules walked back into the locker room and told Sam in his ear that Ed's dad passed away last night in his sleep. Sam just felt awful .

Jules walked up with her arms up meaning no harm and asked Sarge if she could try. Sarge was more then happy to let her.

Jules said, "Ed , I just got off the phone with Sophi. She told me what happened today and I am really sorry about you dad. I know it is rough and it hurts I truly get it. But you have to quit hitting the lockers before you hurt your self . He quit hitting but was still pacing.

Ed said with anger ," why you call Sophi? Now she is going to worry about me."

Jules took a step closer and said "we are worried about you . You have picked everyone of us at one time or another and now it is our turn to pick you back up. Sophi wanted me to tell you she loves you and would like you to come home.

Ed just slided against the locker and started to sob . Jules sat down right next to him and put her arms around him and helded him. Jules asked if she could tell the team what happened . Ed just shook his head yes and started to sob even harder. Jules said," Ed dad passed away last in his sleep."

The whole team said they were sorry and if he needed anything to let them know.

Sam apologized for his comment and Sarge asked '" why didn't you say anything to us?"

Ed was still crying and told Sarge you would have sent me home but I couldn't handle being at home then."

Sarge and Jules helped Ed up and very slowly went to the briefing room to talk. And they shut the door.

Ed was the first to speak and apologized for not telling them.

The whole team said," they were okay. " Sarge asked"when was the memorial service?" Ed said , "he didn't know yet but needed to take tomorrow to figure it out. And I will let you know."

Sarge said, "okay"

Before they leaved for the day the team hugged him. And Spike pulled him a side and told him if he needed anything let him know if it just talk. He would also call him tomorrow and check in with him. Ed knew Spike would too.

I know cliff hanger. I am not sure how I want the next chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still no own but owned by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern

Author note: want to thank the people that reviewed for the story. Still not really sure where the next couple of chapters are heading so please be patience with me. This chapter is going to be very short sorry.

Ed pulled up at home but just sat in his SUV for a few mins to get a hold of himself so he could be a help to his family. Ed was already feeling the exhaustion from the day.

Sophie was waiting for him to come home. Clark was the first one to see his dad pull up but wasn't getting out of the car. So Clark went to tell his mom.

Sophie very quickly and quietly went out side to see what was wrong because Clark said ," Dad has been sitting out in the car for like 10 mins. "

Sophie knocked on the window of the SUV to see if he was okay. Ed was sitting in the car crying he just couldn't come in. So,Sophie walked around the car and got in and sat with him till Ed quit crying.

Sophie finally said after Ed was done," Your mom is in the house staying for a few days."

Ed said, "okay" and went to get out of the car so he could deal with everything else. Ed asked," what about my brother? Has he showed up or does he even care.?" Sophie said , "haven't heard from him"

They finally make it inside. Ed's mom is sitting on the couch crying quietly. But she sees her son and gets up to hug him. Ed and his mom just sit back down on the couch holding each other. She is crying Ed is trying to be strong.

Sophie finally called everyone for dinner. Clark came down the table and looked like he had been crying. Ed walked over to Clark and gave him a hug.

Ed didn't even eat half his plate. Just wasn't hungry.

His brother finally showed up after dinner to talk about plans. After two hours they had everything done . They planned to have the service a week so everybody could get there.

Right before Ed went to bed Wordy called him just to check in on him. Sarge called too.

Ed said ,"to both of them he was fine. But he was going to go to bed."


End file.
